19 Lipca 2002
06.55 Podróże małe i duże: Bocznymi drogami - Jaćwież - pr. edukacyjny 07.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Górnicze miasteczko (15) - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Wszystko gra - pr. dla dzieci 08.30 A ja jestem: Hipopotam - program dla dzieci 08.50 Karino (7) - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 09.45 Tęczowe rybki: Skutki pewnego kłamstwa. Opowieści dziadka - serial animowany 10.05 Frasier (20) - serial komediowy 10.30 A teraz Susan (19) - serial komediowy 10.55 Gwiazdy w Jedynce: Enrique Iglesias 11.20 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn infor. 12.20 Klan (540,541) 13.15 Rewolwer i melonik (21) - serial sensacyjny 14.10 Klan (542,543) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 50 lat TVP: Balet dla wszystkich 15.40 Plebania (128,129) - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Moda na sukces (1679) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.10 Wieczorynka: Bajki z mchu i paproci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 20.10 Kino w mundurze: Patton (2-ost.) -film wojenny, USA 1970 21.30 Mój ślad w Telewizji - cykl dokumentalny 21.40 Studio sport: Mityng lekkoatletyczny Golden League 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Serial z pieprzykiem: Rekiny i płotki (7,8) - serial obyczajowy 00.40 Motown Live 02.15 Randall i duch Hopkirka (2) - serial kryminalny 03.05 Torcik podano (2): Morderstwo - serial komediowy 03.35 Zakończenie programu 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (343) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Gala Piosenki Wczasowej (1): Piknik w Kołobrzegu - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson (31) - serial dla młodzieży 14.25 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna 14.35 Taksówka Jedynki: W korku, czyli damski detektyw - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (66) - serial obyczajowy 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.25 Ach, jak przyjemnie - telenowela dokumentalna 16.50 Złotopolscy (344,345) 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 50 lat TVP: Janosik (10): Wszyscy za jednego - serial przygodowy 19.50 Studio sport: Mityng lekkoatletyczny Golden League 21.05 Seks, frytki i rock'n’roll (4/6) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Krupier - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1998 00.10 Benefis Jarosława Śmietany - pr. artystyczny 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 Tommy i Oscar - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 7.45 Dany opowiedz mi - serial przyrodniczy 8.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 8.10 Male co nieco 8.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 8.45 Gość dnia - bieżące wydarzenia komentują znane postaci życia politycznego i społecznego 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15.40 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 16.00 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16.45 Magazyn turystyczny 17.10 Znaki czasu - cykl ten przedstawia zabytki przyrody nieożywionej w krajobrazie Polski 17.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17.50 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 100 sekund 17.55 Rozmowa dnla 18.00 Łódzkie Wiadorńości Dnia 18.20 Wideowizyty 19.00 Światowa liga siatkówki 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.50 Światowa liga siatkówki 21.20 Rozmowa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy - program informacyjny 21.45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22.00 Eurotel 22.10 Raport policyjny - magazyn kryminalny 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.45 Prognoza pogody 22.50 Ponette - dramat psychologiczny prod. francuskiej 0.25 Hazard - czarna komedia prod. USA 1.55 Program na jutro 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Zamek czarodziejów (22) 7.25 Szkoła przetrwania 7.50 Jednostka DELTA (1) - serial 8.50 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (75) - serial 9.45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (64) - serial 10.15 Podryw kontrolowany 10.45 Przyjaciele (105) - serial 11.15 Largo (26) - serial 12.10 Adam i Ewa (14) - serial 12.55 Apetyt na miłość (9) - serial 13.25 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (9) - serial 14.20 Disco Relax 15.20 Robocop - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (72) - serial 16.50 Crime Story (2) - serial 17.50 Różowa pantera 17.55 Adam i Ewa (15) - serial 18:45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Jezioro marzeń (43) - serial 20.00 Idol 21.00 Pierwszy rok służby (2) - serial, ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Z Archiwum X (15) - serial 23.00 Informacje + sport 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (12) - serial 24.00 Pojedynek w powietrzu - film akcji USA (1992) wyk. Jurgen Prochnow, Andrew Divoff, Elizabeth Morehead, J. Kenneth Campbell, Jon Cedar 1.40 Muzyka na BIS left|thumb|80x80px 5.35 Kropka nad i 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula - telenowela 7.50 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki - serial animowany 8.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Huckelbery Finn - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Łamisłówka 10.30 Telesklep 11.35 Tele Gra 12.30 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 13.00 Nowe przygody Guliwera - serial animowany 13.25 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.55 Przygody Animków - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.15.Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki - serial animowany 14.35 Klient - serial sensacyjny 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.15 Brzydula - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Superkino: Conan niszczyciel - film fantasy prod. USA 21.50 Sprawa Sharky'ego - film sensacyjny 0.10 Nocne rozmowy w toku 1.10 HBO na stojaka 1.45 Nic straconego left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 6.30 A ku-ku 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Arthur - serial anim. 8.15 Kapitan Star (6) - serial 8.35 Beetleborgs (14) - serial 9.00 Fiorella (66) - telenowela 9.55 Życiowa szansa 2 10.50 Najemnicy (14) - serial 11.40 Oni, ona i pizzeria (3) - serial 12.05 Podglądanie natury (3) - serial 13.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 13.30 A ku-ku 13.50 Arthur - serial anim. 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. 14.35 Beetleborgs (15) - serial 15.00 Fiorella (67) - telenowela 16.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 17.00 Tato, co ty na to (12) - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa 2 19.00 Baza Pensacola (6) - serial 20.00 Gorzka sprawiedliwość - film fab. USA (1986) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Cień anioła (19) - serial 23.15 Gadka szmatka... (3) - serial 23.45 O czym mówią gwiazdy (51) - serial 0.45 X Laski 1.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.05 Strefa P - magazyn 2.40 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.10 Zakończenie prog. left|thumb|80x80px 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial dla dzieci 8.00 Labirynt namiętności - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Pełna chata - serial komediowy 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Władca zwierząt - serial przygodowy 18.10 Wzywam dr Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy 20.00 The Sandy Bolton Orchestra - film obyczajowy 22.00 Władca zwierząt - serial przygodowy prod. USA 22.55 Big Brother I 23.40 Odwet - film sensacyjny 1.25 Prawdziwe kłamstwa - film sensacyjny 3.55 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Animacje dla dorosłych - Czarny Kapturek 7.05 Animacje dla dorosłych - Fotodrama 7.10 Animacje dla dorosłych - Klomb 7.15 Zezem 5/10 - serial prod. TVP 7.30 Wielka historia małych miast 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Pogoda 8.20 Spółka rodzinna 8/19 8.50 Bolek i Lolek w Europie 4/5 - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Sówka 4 - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.25 Hrabia Kaczula 15/44 - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.45 Kolorowe nutki - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru 3 10.20 W rajskim ogrodzie: Krymski ślad Mickieiwcza 10.40 Sensacje XX wieku 11.10 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Zespół adwokacki 6/12 - serial TVP 13.05 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia 13.20 Wieczór z Jagieiskim 99 14.00 To widzowie podziwiali 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Eurotel - magazyn 15.25 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru 3 15.45 W rajskim ogrodzie 16.05 Polonijne organizacje w Gruzji 16.20 Nie tylko o ... 16.35 Sensacje XX wieku - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Bolek i Lolek w Europie 5-ost. 17.45 Bolek i Lolek 1/13 - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.55 Sówka 4 - teleturniej dla dzieci 18.20 Hrabia Kaczula 15/44 - serial anim. dla dzieci 18.50 Spółka rodzinna 8/19- serial TVP 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.05 Zespół adwokacki 6/12 - serial TVP 20.50 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia 21.05 Bezludna wyspa 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Życie na gorąco 3/9 - serial TVP 0.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.10 Szansa na sukces 1.05 Polonijne organizacje w Gruzji 1.20 Miś Uszatek 1.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 2.00 Spółka rodzinna 8/19 2.30 Zespół adwokacki 6/12 3.20 Bezludna wyspa 4.20 Kawaleria powietrzna 26-ost. 4.45 Hity satelity 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Sensacje XX wieku 6.00 Nie tylko o ... 6.15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Śląski smak 6.40 Chrześcijańskie dziedzictwo Czarnej Afryki - Malowidła z Faras - film dok. 7.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Jak się robi? - reportaż 7.30 Telesklep 8.10 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 9.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 9.30 Było sobie życie - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Allo, allo - serial komediowy 12.20 M Kwadrat 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 M Kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 15.15 Cudowne lata - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 16.35 Było sobie życie - serial animowany 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia - serial obyczajowy 18.00 M Kwadrat 18.30 Cudowne lata - serial komediowy 19.00 Dotyk anioła 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.20 Orle skrzydło - western prod. USA 22.10 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.40 Resurrectlon Bolevard - serial obyczajowy 23.35 M Kwadrat - talk show 0.35 Resurrection Boulevard - serial obyczajowy 1.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Kabaret Negliż (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Teletubbies II - serial anim. 8.25 Norma Rae - film obycz. USA (1979) 10.15 Kroniki sportowe - komediodramat USA (2001) 11.45 Wojaczek-film psych. (2000) 13.15 Tajemniczy Joe - film obycz. USA (2000) 15.05 Pol Pot - Morderczy uścisk - film dok. 16.00 Szkoła dziewic - film fab. (2000) 17.55 Spin City IV - serial 18.20 Jordan w akcji - serial 19.05 Łapu-capu extra 19.35 Teletubbies II - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Kabaret Negliż (o) 21.00 Fasolowa wojna - film obycz. USA (1998) 22.55 Łowcy wampirów - horror USA (1998) 0.40 Dom na przeklętym wzgórzu - horror USA (1989) 2.10 Omen 2 - Damian - horror 3.55 Nocne zjawy - horror ang. (1962) 5.15 Anastazja - film obycz. USA (1956) (o) - odkodowany left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Bodzio w Krainie Mruków - komedia famil. USA 7.45 Robbie Williams - koncert w Kolonii, 2001 9.10 Ciasteczko losu - komedia USA 11.00 Pechowy skrzat - film SF USA 12.35 Niezniszczalny Kelly - komedia austral. 13.55 Casper i Wendy - film famil. USA 15.30 Długa droga do domu - film famil. USA 17.00 Na planie - magazyn 17.30 W tobie cała nadzieja - film famil. duń. 19.00 Bodzio w Krainie Mruków - komedia famil. USA 20.15 Wirtuoz - film krótkom. 20.30 Premiera: Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 60 sekund - film akcji USA 22.55 Premiera: Zgiń, przepadnij! - komedia USA 0.25 Fenomen żonatego faceta (7) - serial 0.55 Happy, Texas - komedia USA 2.30 Koruptor - film akcji USA 4.15 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Dustin Hoffman - film dok. 4.45 Casper i Wendy - film famil. USA left|thumb|80x80px 9.00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 9.25 Buena Vista Fishing Club 9.55 Turbo 10.20 Więzy krwi: Sellersi 10.50 Odrodzenie samochodu 11.15 Samotna planeta: Przewodnik po Meksyku 12.10 Łowca krokodyli: Niebezpieczni Afrykanie 13.05 Siła natury: Osunięcia ziemi 14.00 Skrzynka 15.00 Odrzutowiec XXI wieku 16.00 Wszystko o ... : Samoloty 17.00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17.30 Buena Vista Fishing Club 18.00 Wyprawy w czasie 19.00 Planeta oceanów: Strumień w ciemności 20.00 Więzy krwi: Campbell 20.30 Odrodzenie samochodu 21.00 Wysypisko: Młynek do kawy 22.00 Niesamowite maszyny - wydanie specjalne - mosty 23.00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie„. 0.00 Czołgi: Bitwa o Kursk 1.00 Wyprawy w czasie 2.00 Specjaliści 3.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08:30 Zawody CSIO w Neuendorfie Jeździectwo 09:30 Tour de France - 11 etap Pau - La Mongie 158 km Kolarstwo 10:45 Tour de France - 12 etap Lannemezan - Plateau de Beille 198 km Kolarstwo (na żywo) 18:00 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu - trening Sport motocyklowy (wydarzenia dnia) 19:00 Tour de France + magazyn 19:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone Special magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 20:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 21:00 Zawody w Szkocji Zawody siłaczy 22:00 Tour de France - 12 etap Lannemezan - Plateau de Beille 198 km Kolarstwo 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 00:15 Zawody Pucharu Świata w Grouse Mountain Kolarstwo górskie 00:45 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu - trening Sport motocyklowy (wydarzenia dnia) 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu (powt.) 01:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 Nie jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku - film krótkometrażowy 8.15 Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 10.00 Na zawsze w mojej pamięci - film krótkometrażowy 10.15 Magia kina - żywioły natury - dokument 10.45 Niebezpieczne ulice - film obyczajowy prod. USA 12.15 Magia kina - modele i miniatury - dokument 12.45 Mleko - film obyczajowy 14.25 Dwaj panowie N - film kryminalny 16.10 Magia kina - animacja bezfazowa - dokument 16.40 Trzej muszkieterowie: Diamenty królowej - film przygodowy prod. hiszpańskiej 18.25 Pozdrowienia - komedia prod. USA 20.00 O rany, nic się nie stało!!! - komedia 21.30 Martwa strefa - thriller 23.20 Priscilla królowa pustyni - komediodramat 1.00 Północ - dramat 2.10 David Cronenberg - Z krwi kości 2.55 Zakończenie TVP3 Gdańsk 07:00 "Tommy i Oscar" serial animowany (WP) Włochy 1998 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dany, opowiedz mi" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1990 08:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Magazyn olsztyński 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 13:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 15:55 Hanza 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Wyprawa za jeden uśmiech magazyn turystyczny (WP) 17:15 Znaki czasu magazyn (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Panorama - flesz 18:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Halo, Trójka 18:35 Oliwa latem (powt.) 19:00 Liga Światowa - mecz Polska - Argentyna Siatkówka mężczyzn (WP) 20:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny (WP) 21:15 Magazyn olsztyński (powt.) 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy (WP) 21:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 21:45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne, Prognoza pogody 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 Patrol Trójki magazyn (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Ponette" reż.Jacques Doillon, wyk.Victoire Thivisol, Marie Trintignant, Xavier Beauvois, Claire Nebout dramat psychologiczny (WP) Francja 1996 00:25 "Hazard" reż.Alex Cox, wyk.Rebecca DeMornay, Vincent D'Onofrio, Richard Edson, Delroy Lindo komedia kryminalna (WP) USA 1996 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:00 Informacje 05:15 Różowa landrynka program erotyczny 05:45 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 06:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 07:05 Muzyka polska 08:30 Piosenka na życzenie 09:30 Program muzyczny 10:00 Muzyczny relax 12:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie 13:05 Program muzyczny 14:00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 14:30 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 15:00 Program muzyczny 15:30 Kalambury teleturniej 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 4x4 magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 TV Market 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 22:15 Program muzyczny 22:30 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Informacje 23:15 Program muzyczny 00:00 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 00:30 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 01:00 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 01:30 Pasmo informacyjne 01:45 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 02:15 TV Market 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 03:45 Dziennik 04:00 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:10 Program muzyczny 04:25 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 12:45 Top Shop 19:10 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 20:00 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 20:30 "Gospodarka Jamajka" reż.Alfred Hitchcock, wyk.Charles Laughton, Maureen O'Hara, Leslie Banks, Robert Newton thriller W. Bryt. 1939 22:35 Erasure koncert 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Crazy Cat magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Klub 69 magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Max magazyn erotyczny 00:40 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Magazyn erotyczny 01:40 Max magazyn erotyczny 01:55 Magazyn erotyczny 02:30 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:45 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Crazy Cat magazyn erotyczny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 "Michael Bricker" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 08:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Telesprzedaż 09:45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:00 "Wskrzeszony konserwatyzm" film dokumentalny USA 13:30 "Michael Bricker" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:45 Telesprzedaż 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Telesprzedaż 17:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 18:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20:30 Muzyczny głos magazyn muzyczny 21:00 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 2001 21:30 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 22:00 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 06:10 Zakończenie programu 09:00 "Rok Konia" film dokumentalny Jima Jarmuscha 10:50 "Czyściec" Deser film krótkometrażowy 11:00 "Arizona junior" reż.Joel Coen, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Holly Hunter, Trey Wilson, John Goodman komedia sensacyjna USA 1987 12:35 "Czerwone BMW" Deser film krótkometrażowy 13:00 "Wielki Gatsby" reż.Jack Clayton, wyk.Robert Redford, Mia Farrow, Karen Black, Bruce Dern dramat obyczajowy USA 1974 15:30 Klub Kibica: Liga francuska - mecz Olympique Masylia - PSG (117 min) Piłka nożna 17:30 Klub Kibica: Liga francuska - mecz RC Lens - EA Guingamp (107 min) Piłka nożna 19:25 "Magiczny czas Piotra" Deser film krótkometrażowy 20:00 "Puchar Himalajów" reż.Khyentse Norbu, wyk.Orgyen Tobgyal, Neten Chokling, Jamyang Lodro, Lama Chonjor komedia Australia 1999 21:35 "Młode szpady" reż.Mario Andreacchio, wyk.Hugh Dancy, Scott Hickman, Anthony Strachan, Callum Blue film przygodowy Francja/W. Bryt. 2000 23:10 "Fasolowa wojna" reż.Robert Redford, wyk.Ruben Blades, Richard Bradford, Sonia Braga, Julie Carmen film obyczajowy USA 1998 01:05 "Na swoje podobieństwo" reż.Grzegorz Zgliński, wyk.Darek Taraszkieiwcz, Gabriela Muskała, Romana Kamińska, Zygmunt Malanowicz film psychologiczny Polska 2001 02:00 "Wakacyjna pułapka" reż.Thomas Bahmann, wyk.Herbert Knaup, Andrea Sawatzki, Ben Becker, Alexandra Maria Lara komedia Niemcy 1999 03:35 Klub Kibica: Liga francuska - mecz Olympique Masylia - PSG (117 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 05:30 Zakończenie programu 12:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Zygfryd" reż.Andrzej Domalik, wyk.Gustaw Holoubek, Tomasz Hudziec, Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki dramat obyczajowy Polska 1986 15:00 "Maybe Baby" reż.Ben Elton, wyk.Hugh Laurie, Joely Richardson, Adrian Lester, James Purefoy komedia W. Bryt. 2000 16:45 "Zakładnicy" film dokumentalny 17:40 "Tańcząc w ciemnościach" reż.Lars von Trier, wyk.Björk, Catherine Deneuve, David Morse, Peter Stormare dramat obyczajowy Dania/Szwecja/Francja 2000 20:00 "Szósty zmysł" reż.M. Night Shyamalan, wyk.Bruce Willis, Olivia Williams, Toni Collette, Haley Joel Osment thriller USA 1999 21:45 "Zagubieni w raju" reż.George Gallo/Martin Walters, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Richard B. Shull, Jon Lovitz, Dana Carvey komedia sensacyjna USA 1994 23:35 "Miasteczko South Park" film animowany dla dorosłych USA 1999 00:55 "Stan zagrożenia" reż.Phillip Noyce, wyk.Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Anne Archer, James Earl Jones film sensacyjny USA 1994 03:15 "Zbrodnia i kara na przedmieściu" reż.Rob Schmidt, wyk.Monica Keena, Ellen Barkin, Michael Ironside, Vincent Kartheiser film obyczajowy USA 2000 04:50 Wieczór krótkiego metrażu (97 min) Le Cinema 14:00 "Perła nocy" reż.Claude Autant Lara, wyk.Michele Morgan, Yves Montand, Pierre Palau, Fernand Sardou film obyczajowy Francja/Włochy 1956 16:30 "Ostatnia chwała Troi" reż.Albert Band/Giorgio Rivalta, wyk.Steve Reeves, Gianni Garko, Giacomo Rossi-Stuart, Carla Marlier dramat obyczajowy Włochy 1962 18:30 "Dobry mężczyzna to martwy mężczyzna" reż.Wolf Gremm, wyk.Thekla Carola Wied, Dieter Mann, Rolf Becker, Michael Roll dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 20:00 "Za kulisami: 'Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra'" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Mąż idealny" reż.Beda Docampo Feijoo, wyk.Tim Roth, Ana Belen, Aitana Sanchez Gijon, Peter Firth melodramat Argentyna/W. Bryt./Czechy 1992 22:00 "Ostatnie tango w Paryżu" reż.Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk.Marlon Brando, Maria Schneider, Jean-Pierre Leaud, Darling Legitimus dramat erotyczny Francja 1972 00:30 "Emmanuelle: Ostatnie rozkosze" reż.Jean-Jacques Lamare, wyk.Krista Allen, Jennifer Leigh Burton, Timothy Dipri film erotyczny Francja 1996 02:00 Zakończenie programu Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 12:25 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny 16:45 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:15 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 06:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany Japonia 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 11:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany Japonia 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 16:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany Japonia 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" serial animowany Japonia/USA 19:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Do odważnych świat należy" Filmax reż.Ian Sharp, wyk.Lewis Collins, Judy Davis, Richard Widmark, Edward Woodward film sensacyjny Szwajcaria/W. Bryt. 1982 23:00 "Śmiertelny okup" reż.Robert Hyatt, wyk.Loren Avedon, Lisa Crosato, Lawrence Lowe, Brion James film sensacyjny USA 1997 00:35 "Rejs pod przymusem" reż.Brian Trenchard Smith, wyk.Lindsay Wagner, Michael Ironside, Horst Buchholz, Martin Sheen thriller Niemcy 1998 02:05 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Skarb z Kronana Poszukiwacze skarbów 09:25 Strzał, który rozpoczął wielką wojnę Punkty zwrotne historii 09:55 Don Kichote Wielkie powieści 10:50 Kaiserschlacht 1918 Wielkie kampanie 11:45 Skarb z Kronana Poszukiwacze skarbów 12:15 Zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni Łowcy duchów 12:40 Fatalna wyprawa Cudem ocaleni 13:10 Walka o Angkor Podróżnicy w czasie 13:35 Aztekowie Dawni wojownicy 14:05 Kaiserschlacht 1918 Wielkie kampanie 15:00 Skarb z Kronana Poszukiwacze skarbów 15:25 Strzał, który rozpoczął wielką wojnę Punkty zwrotne historii 15:55 Don Kichote Wielkie powieści 16:50 Kaiserschlacht 1918 Wielkie kampanie 17:45 Skarb z Kronana Poszukiwacze skarbów 18:15 Zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni Łowcy duchów 18:40 Fatalna wyprawa Cudem ocaleni 19:10 Walka o Angkor Podróżnicy w czasie 19:35 Aztekowie Dawni wojownicy 20:05 Kaiserschlacht 1918 Wielkie kampanie 21:00 Skarb z Kronana Poszukiwacze skarbów 21:25 Strzał, który rozpoczął wielką wojnę Punkty zwrotne historii 21:55 Don Kichote Wielkie powieści 22:50 Kaiserschlacht 1918 Wielkie kampanie 23:45 Skarb z Kronana Poszukiwacze skarbów 00:15 Zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni Łowcy duchów 00:40 Fatalna wyprawa Cudem ocaleni 01:10 Walka o Angkor Podróżnicy w czasie 01:35 Aztekowie Dawni wojownicy 02:05 Kaiserschlacht 1918 Wielkie kampanie 03:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Szybując po niebie Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Statki widma z Pizy Magazyn Discover 5B 07:35 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Rozszalałe żywioły Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 09:25 Transport Problemy przyszłości 09:55 Dolina dinozaurów Jurassica 10:20 Unikając katastrofy Poszukiwania 10:50 Powódź Planeta żywiołów 11:45 Kosmiczna odyseja Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Plaga komarów w NY Magazyn Discover 5B 13:35 Niszczycielskie siły Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Kosmiczne burze Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15:25 Transport Problemy przyszłości 15:55 Dolina dinozaurów Jurassica 16:20 Unikając katastrofy Poszukiwania 16:50 Powódź Planeta żywiołów 17:45 Kosmiczna odyseja Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Plaga komarów w NY Magazyn Discover 5B 19:35 Niszczycielskie siły Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Kosmiczne burze Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21:25 Transport Problemy przyszłości 21:55 Dolina dinozaurów Jurassica 22:20 Unikając katastrofy Poszukiwania 22:50 Powódź Planeta żywiołów 23:45 Kosmiczna odyseja Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Plaga komarów w NY Magazyn Discover 5B 01:35 Niszczycielskie siły Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Kosmiczne burze Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03:25 Transport Problemy przyszłości 03:55 Dolina dinozaurów Jurassica 04:20 Unikając katastrofy Poszukiwania 04:50 Powódź Planeta żywiołów Travel Channel 13:00 Nowa Zelandia, USA i powrót do domu Dookoła świata na 2 kółkach 13:30 Belfast Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii 14:00 San Francisco W podróży 14:15 Rodzinna Ayia Napa na Cyprze W podróży 14:30 Australia Podróż do Azji i dalej 15:00 Region Kimberley Australijska panorama 15:30 Ghana, Ghana, Top Banana! Co za wakacje! - Afryka 16:00 Istambuł Podróże z przewodnikiem 17:00 Los Angeles z Tamarą Beckwith Pocztówki z raju 17:30 Maraton w Medoc Tradycje i święta 18:00 Cypr Planeta wakacje 18:30 Mesyna Crawshaw i jego malowniczy szlak 19:00 Australia Podróż do Azji i dalej 19:30 Orvieto Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej 20:00 Ryzykanci Dzika Kalifornia 21:00 Dublin, Irlandia Żyłka podróżnicza 21:30 Sussex Przejażdżki na krawędzi 22:00 Maroko Kuchnie świata 23:00 Od Liverpoolu do Brighton Kalejdoskop wybrzeża 23:30 Trasa do Sardynii Odległe lądy 00:00 Sardynia Tu i tam 00:30 Dublin, Irlandia Żyłka podróżnicza 01:00 Zakończenie programu Extreme Sports 05:00 Destination Adventure 06:00 Archiwum Ex 07:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 08:00 Telewizja Buntownik 08:30 Sportsworx 09:00 YOZ Magazine 09:30 Nieustraszeni 10:00 Niespokojny duch 10:30 Hardkorowcy 11:30 Waveriderz 12:00 Świat wakeboardu 12:30 Telewizja Buntownik 13:00 Nieustraszeni 13:30 Sportsworx 14:00 Niespokojny duch 14:30 Destination Adventure 15:30 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 16:30 Telewizja Buntownik 17:00 Hardkorowcy 18:00 YOZ Magazine 18:30 Waveriderz 19:00 Adrenalina 19:30 Niespokojny duch 20:00 Sportsworx 20:30 Telewizja Buntownik 21:00 Świat wakeboardu 21:30 Hardkorowcy 22:30 Waveriderz 23:00 Archiwum Ex 00:00 Destination Adventure 01:00 YOZ Magazine 01:30 Adrenalina 02:00 Archiwum Ex 03:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 04:00 Waveriderz 04:30 Świat wakeboardu Fox Kids 06:00 "Przygody Pytalskich" 06:20 "Kot Ik!" 06:45 "Pecola" 07:10 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:20 "Denis rozrabiaka" 07:30 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 07:50 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 08:00 "Walter Melon" 08:10 "Digimon" 08:35 "Spiderman" 09:00 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 09:45 "Denis rozrabiaka" 10:05 "Kot Ik!" 10:30 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 10:50 "Kleszcz" 11:15 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 12:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 12:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 12:45 "Pokemon" 13:05 "Spiderman" 13:30 "Digimon" 13:50 "The New Addams Family" 14:15 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 14:35 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:00 "Wunschpunsch" 15:25 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 15:50 "Walter Melon" 16:00 "Kot Ik!" 16:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 16:45 "Jerry i paczka" 17:10 "The New Addams Family" 17:30 "Łebski Harry" 17:55 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 18:15 "Lochy i Smoki" 18:40 "Denis rozrabiaka" 19:05 "Walter Melon" 19:30 "Łebski Harry" 19:50 "The New Addams Family" 20:10 "Jerry i paczka" 20:30 "Gęsia skórka" 20:50 "Liceum na morzu" 21:15 "X Men" 21:35 "Fantastyczna czwórka" 22:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA 06:00 Pobudka z Vivą program muzyczny 09:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Chartsurfer D - notowania niemieckich list przebojów (powt.) 14:00 Enrique Iglesias Co jest grane? magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Brooklyn Bounce, Marlon, Samajona - gorąca linia Vivy Interaktiv In School 17:00 Wonderwall - notowania niemieckich list przebojów Top 100 19:00 Sasha Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer na życzenie 21:00 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny 21:50 Trendspotting magazyn mody i modnych trendów 22:00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY z Daisy Dee, czyli jump do upadłego 23:00 Electronic Beats magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 00:00 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 00:50 Trendspotting magazyn mody i modnych trendów (powt.) 01:00 Nocny express magazyn muzyki tanecznej Avante 05:00 Lordowie mafii 06:00 Home Toxins Horyzonty 06:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 John Surtees Great Racing Drivers 08:00 Podniebni gliniarze 08:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 09:00 Czciciele szybkości 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Spaceflight 11:00 Lordowie mafii 12:00 Home Toxins Horyzonty 12:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 John Surtees Great Racing Drivers 14:00 Podniebni gliniarze 14:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 15:00 Czciciele szybkości 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Spaceflight 17:00 Lordowie mafii 18:00 Garlic And Rice Horyzonty 18:30 Sea Ray 340 Sundancer Świat morza 19:00 The Carriers Wojny w przestworzach 20:00 Antartica Against The Odds 20:30 US Airforce Combat Wing Walki powietrzne 21:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Skrzydła nad światem 23:00 Airbus - czarodziejski ptak Europy 23:30 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 00:00 Garlic And Rice Horyzonty 00:30 Sea Ray 340 Sundancer Świat morza 01:00 The Carriers Wojny w przestworzach 02:00 Antartica Against The Odds 02:30 US Airforce Combat Wing Walki powietrzne 03:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Skrzydła nad światem TV Dami 09:45 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:00 Teledziennik 10:15 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:30 Przerwa w programie 14:00 "Perła nocy" reż.Claude Autant Lara, wyk.Michele Morgan, Yves Montand, Pierre Palau, Fernand Sardou film obyczajowy Francja/Włochy 1956 16:30 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 17:20 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 17:40 Dami Net 17:50 Edukacja Nasze sprawy program publicystyczny 18:10 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 18:30 "Dobry mężczyzna to martwy mężczyzna" reż.Wolf Gremm, wyk.Thekla Carola Wied, Dieter Mann, Rolf Becker, Michael Roll dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 20:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 20:30 "Mąż idealny" reż.Beda Docampo Feijoo, wyk.Tim Roth, Ana Belen, Aitana Sanchez Gijon, Peter Firth melodramat Argentyna/W. Bryt./Czechy 1992 22:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 23:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 23:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 00:30 "Emmanuelle: Ostatnie rozkosze" reż.Jean-Jacques Lamare, wyk.Krista Allen, Jennifer Leigh Burton, Timothy Dipri film erotyczny Francja 1996 02:00 Zakończenie programu TeDe 06:00 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 06:30 Topowe lato program dla młodzieży 07:00 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 07:50 "Arthur" serial animowany (powt.) 08:15 "Kapitan Star" serial animowany (powt.) 08:35 "Beetleborgs" reż.James Mathers/Gabe Torres, wyk.Wesley Barker, Herbie Baez, Shannon Chandler, Brittany Konarzewski serial przygodowy (powt.) USA 1996 09:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy (powt.) Peru 2000 09:55 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 10:50 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 11:40 "Oni, Ona i pizzeria" reż.James Widdoes, wyk.Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997-98 12:05 "Podglądanie natury" serial dokumentalny 13:00 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Topowe lato program dla młodzieży 13:50 "Arthur" serial animowany 14:15 "Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona" reż.Kisajuki Toriumi serial animowany Austria/Japonia 1980 14:35 "Beetleborgs" reż.James Mathers/Gabe Torres, wyk.Wesley Barker, Herbie Baez, Shannon Chandler, Brittany Konarzewski serial przygodowy USA 1996 15:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy Peru 2000 16:00 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 17:00 "Tato, co Ty na to" reż.Jason Bateman/Robby Benson, wyk.William Ragsdale, Sean O'Bryan, Justin Cooper, Bess Meyer serial komediowy USA 1998-99 17:30 HOT CHAT program publicystyczny 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 19:00 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997-98 20:00 "Gorzka sprawiedliwość" reż.Rod Holcomb, wyk.Tim Matheson, Lisa Eichorn, Mii Kuzyk, Tom Atkins dramat obyczajowy USA 1986 21:50 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22:05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22:15 "Cień anioła" reż.Sarah Pia Anderson/Duane Clark, wyk.Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly, Jamie Bell, Valarie Rae Miller serial sensacyjny USA 2000 23:15 "Gadka szmatka" wyk.Kyra Sedgwick, Beverly D'Angelo, Nicole Sullivan, Peter Jacobson serial komediowy USA 2000 23:45 "O czym mówią gwiazdy" serial dokumentalny 00:45 X Laski program erotyczny 01:15 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 02:05 Strefa P program muzyczny 02:40 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 03:10 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:35 Komentarz dnia 17:40 Ludzie i sprawy program publicystyczny 18:00 Godzina z TKK 19:00 Godzina z TKK 20:00 Godzina z TKK 21:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 17:35 Rozmaitości Jarmark u Starzecha 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 Rozmaitości Jarmark u Starzecha (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 Rozmaitości Jarmark u Starzecha (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 Rozmaitości Jarmark u Starzecha (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 Rozmaitości Jarmark u Starzecha (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu WTK 10.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10.15 Puls sportu 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Muzyka z WTK 12.00 Stolice i metropolie świata - Jerozolima 12.30 Scena - magazyn kulturalny 12.50 Dwie ojczyzny - Kresy schodnie w obiektywie PTTK Rataje 13.15 Walizka pełna zmierzchu - recital pieśni żydowskich 13.30 Tajemnice żeń szenia - wywiad z plantatorem 13.45 Muzyka z WTK 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Ameryki (1) - serial przyrodniczo - krajoznawczy 15.30 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 15.50 Czy wiecie, że... - program edukacyjny 16.00 Jak powstał film 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 17.20 Z planu filmowego 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Muzyka z WTK 19.45 Puls sportu 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.30 W związku z Solidarnością - magazyn 20.45 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 21.00 Na pełnym morzu (56) - serial obyczajowy prod. szwedzkiej, 1992 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Puls sportu 23.00 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 07:00 "Tommy i Oscar" serial animowany (WP) Włochy 1998 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dany, opowiedz mi" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1990 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 13:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Wyprawa za jeden uśmiech magazyn turystyczny (WP) 17:15 Znaki czasu magazyn (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 19:00 Liga Światowa - mecz Polska - Argentyna Siatkówka mężczyzn (WP) 20:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny (WP) 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 Patrol Trójki magazyn (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Ponette" reż.Jacques Doillon, wyk.Victoire Thivisol, Marie Trintignant, Xavier Beauvois, Claire Nebout dramat psychologiczny (WP) Francja 1996 00:25 "Hazard" reż.Alex Cox, wyk.Rebecca DeMornay, Vincent D'Onofrio, Richard Edson, Delroy Lindo komedia kryminalna (WP) USA 1996 01:55 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 05:00 "Bindi Millionaires" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Starożytny Egipt Pejzaże program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka włoskiego 06:30 Starting Business English kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Salut Serge program dla dzieci 07:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Naprawdę dziki show program dla dzieci 08:45 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 Siły lądowe magazyn 10:45 Gardeners' World 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 "Otwarte non stop" serial komediowy 12:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 13:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 13:30 "Wszystkie istoty duże i małe" serial obyczajowy 14:30 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Salut Serge program dla dzieci 15:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 16:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:20 Naprawdę dziki show program dla dzieci 16:45 "Lovejoy" serial obyczajowy 17:45 "Dzika przyroda: Tygrys" serial przyrodniczy 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Płynne opowieści" serial dokumentalny 20:00 Parkinson wywiady 21:00 "Dalziel i Pascoe" serial obyczajowy 22:30 Później z Jools Holland program rozrywkowy 23:30 Hity muzyki pop - Prime program muzyczny 00:00 Hity muzyki pop - Eurochart program muzyczny 00:30 Widmowe światło Doktor Who 01:00 "Płynne opowieści" serial dokumentalny 01:30 "Wojna stulecia: Ucząc się wygrywać" serial dokumentalny 02:30 "Konspiracje: Szpiegowska gra" serial dokumentalny 03:00 Zamek horroru program edukacyjny 03:30 Dzikie morze Sargasowe program edukacyjny ST 2 15:55 Żywa panorama 16:05 Infotext 16:20 Telezakupy magazyn 16:30 Tipos Bingo magazyn 17:05 Co nas boli? magazyn publicystyczny 17:30 Temat magazyn 18:30 Tygodnik regionalny magazyn 19:00 Familia magazyn o problemach współczesnej rodziny 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Lekkoatletyka Studio sport (na żywo) 22:30 Sport program sportowy 22:35 "Japonia - duch i forma" serial dokumentalny Japonia 1990 23:25 Wspaniały świat magazyn podróżniczy 23:50 Wiadomości z czeskiej telewizji 00:15 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Historia technologii XX w. . Wykład 5 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:30 Nikt nie jest doskonały. Chwile śmieszne i nie tylko 07:00 "Gegen den Wind" serial sensaacyjny Niemcy 1995 07:50 Go cart program dla dzieci 09:50 "For Your Love" serial komediowy USA 1998 10:15 Kolorowy świat Telewizja edukacyjna 10:30 Wiadomości 10:35 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 10:45 Magazyn medyczny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:15 "Amiche nemiche" serial 12:05 "Jake and the Fatman" serial kryminalny USA 1987 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Magazyn medyczny 14:05 "Silk Stalkings" serial sensacyjny USA 1991 14:50 Włochy na Dwójce 15:45 "Da un giorno all'altro" serial 16:30 "Cuore e batticuore" serial 17:25 "Lupo de lupis" serial animowany 17:35 "Ufo Baby" serial animowany 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Zmienna pogoda 18:30 Magazyn sportowy 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Now and Again" serial sensacyjny USA 1999 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 Koncert Julio Iglesiasa transmisja z Placu Św. Marka w Wenecji 22:40 Convenscion Express 23:45 Wiadomości 00:15 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 00:25 Prognoza pogody 00:30 żeglarstwo. Żeglarskie Giro d'Italia Studio sport 01:00 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 01:05 "Silk Stalkings" serial sensacyjny USA 1991 01:50 Magazyn medyczny 02:00 Z kronik 02:10 Śpiew dla duszy 02:40 "Il prezzo dell'innocenza" film dokumentalny 03:20 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Mieszkać w XXI w. . Wykład 7 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Nauka, technika i instytucje naukowe we współczesnych Włoszech . Wykład 3 program edukacyjny Rai Tre 05:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:15 Superzap 05:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:45 USA 24 godz. 06:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:15 Magazyn tematyczny 06:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:45 instrukcja obsługi Włochy magazyn aktualności 07:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 07:15 Przegląd prasy włoskiej magazyn aktualności 07:30 Ekonomia i rynki magazyn gospodarczy 07:45 Telenet magazyn aktualności 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Włoski alfabet. Zmienne losy narodu włoskiego Telewizja edukacyjna 09:05 "Abbasso la ricchezza!" reż.Gennaro Righelli, wyk.Anna Magnani, Vittorio De Sica, Galeazzo Benti, Virgilio Riento film obyczajowy Włochy 1946 10:30 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 12:00 Wiadomości sportowe i prognoza pogody 12:25 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 13:10 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 1986 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:35 połączenie satelitarne Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:40 Filmy animowane Melevisione program dla dzieci 15:30 kolarstwo szosowe. 89. Tour de France. 12. etap: Lannemezan - Plateau de Beille Studio sport 17:20 kolarstwo szosowe. Giro d'Italia kobiet. Etap dookoła Medy Studio sport 17:30 Geo Magazine 18:00 Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Drużyna" wcześniej... 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości sportowe 20:10 Blob 20:30 Miejsce pod słońcem 20:50 "Gale Force" reż.Jim Wynorski, wyk.Treat Williams, Michael Dudikoff, Paul Logan, Renee Ridgeley film sensacyjny USA 2002 22:45 Wiadomości 22:50 Wiadomości regionalne 23:05 "Oberto, conte di San Bonifacio" Giuseppe Verdiego reż.Pier'Alli, wyk.Orchestra Filarmonica Marchigiana pod dyr. Daniele Callegariego, Chór regionu Marche im. Vincenzo Belliniego oraz Michele Pertusi, Giovanna De Liso i Fabio Sartori - transmisja z Teatro Lauro Rossi w Maceracie 01:20 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:30 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 01:35 Kolorowy świat. Wydanie specjalne. Imigranci, pokolenie X" Telewizja edukacyjna 02:05 "La catena umana" - materiały wideo i niepublikowane zdjęcia sędziów Giovanniego Falcone i Paola Borsellino z Palermo z lat 1988 - 1993 Poza rozkładem Kanal 5 05:15 Zakończenie programu 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:05 TV-Butiken 11:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 12:50 "Star Trek" reż.Robert Wise, wyk.William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan film SF USA 1978 15:15 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:05 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 16:35 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 19:00 "Wild Things" serial przyrodniczy USA 20:00 "Brottsvĺg II" serial policyjny Szwecja 2000 21:00 "V" serial sf USA 1983-84 22:45 "Twardy glina" reż.Bruno Barreto, wyk.Stephen Baldwin, Chris Penn, Gina Gershon, Mike McGlone film sensacyjny USA 1998 02:00 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 02:50 "Hawaii 5-0" serial przygodowy USA 1968-80 03:40 "War of the Worlds" serial sf USA 1988-90 04:30 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA TV Norge 11:40 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 11:55 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:50 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 18:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:15 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 19:30 "Change of Heart" 20:00 Best of Biker Jens 21:00 "Biały myśliwy, czarne serce" reż.Clint Eastwood, wyk.Clint Eastwood, Jeff Fahey, Marisa Berenson, George Dzundza dramat psychologiczny USA 1990 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Biały myśliwy, czarne serce" reż.Clint Eastwood, wyk.Clint Eastwood, Jeff Fahey, Marisa Berenson, George Dzundza dramat psychologiczny USA 1990 23:15 "Hogans Heroes" serial komediowy USA 23:45 "Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach" serial sensacyjny USA 00:35 "Romans na telefon" reż.E.W. Swackhamer, wyk.Jane Seymour, Parker Stevenson film sensacyjny USA 1991 01:35 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:50 "Romans na telefon" reż.E.W. Swackhamer, wyk.Jane Seymour, Parker Stevenson film sensacyjny USA 1991 02:30 Big Brother 2001 04:20 Zakończenie programu RTPI 05:15 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 06:15 LEVADAS DA MADEIRA 06:45 REPÓRTER RTP program publicystyczny 07:30 ENTRE NÓS 08:00 BOM DIA PORTUGAL Directo 11:00 PRAÇA DA ALEGRIA Directo 14:00 JORNAL DA TARDE Directo 15:00 A IDADE DA LOBA e 60 16:30 JÚNIOR program dla dzieci 17:30 ENTRE NÓS 18:00 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 19:00 PONTOS DE FUGA 19:30 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 20:15 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 21:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 22:00 UM ESTRANHO EM CASA 23:00 CRÓNICA DO SÉCULO (I série) 00:00 NOVAS ONDAS France 3 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 Decroches vos vacances program dla dzieci 08:00 TO3 program dla dzieci 10:50 Sur la route du tour magazyn 11:40 Bon appetit, bien sur program kulinarny 12:00 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 13:05 Le Journal de RFO magazyn informacyjny 13:20 Keno magazyn 13:25 C'est mon choix magazyn 14:25 "Drole de dames" serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 "Refuge pour la vie" reż.Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk.Ellen Burstyn, Jonathan Thomas, Pat Corley, Mark Hamill film obyczajowy USA 2000 16:50 "Les coulisses du pouvoir" reż.Daniel Petrie, wyk.Anthony Quinn, E. G. Marshall, Robert Reed, Pat Hingle komedia obyczajowa USA 1971 18:20 Questions pour un champion teleturniej 18:45 Les Jours euros 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:05 Prognoza pogody 20:10 Tout le sport magazyn sportowy 20:20 Tous egaux 20:55 Thalassa program podróżniczy 22:50 Prognoza pogody 22:55 Soir 3 wiadomości 23:00 "Droles de doubles" film dokumentalny 00:30 "L'hotel - Dieu de Beaune" film dokumentalny 02:50 La nuits de France 3 M6 05:50 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Morning Live magazyn poranny 09:15 M6 boutique - telezakupy 09:55 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 10:20 Kidpaques filmy animowane 11:45 Camera cafe magazyn 11:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 12:05 "Family Matters" serial komediowy USA 1989 12:30 Prognoza pogody 12:35 "Domek na prerii" wyk.Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux serial przygodowy USA 1974-1983 13:35 "Czas życia" reż.Rick Wallace, wyk.Liza Minelli, Jeffrey de Munn, Corey Haim, Swoosie Kurtz dramat obyczajowy USA 1985 15:15 "Touched by an Angel" serial obyczajowy USA 1994 16:05 M6 Music - teledyski 16:55 C'est l'after program rozrywkowy 17:50 "Clown" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 18:50 Sydney Fox, l'aventuriere" serial sensacyjny 19:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 20:05 "Step by Step" serial komediowy USA 1991 20:55 "Daylight Robbery" (!/2) reż.David Innes Edwards, wyk.Michelle Collins, Lesley Sharp, Geraldine Somerville, Emily Woof film kryminalny USA 1999. 22:50 "Daylight Robbery" reż.David Innes Edwards, wyk.Michelle Collins, Lesley Sharp, Geraldine Somerville, Emily Woof film kryminalny USA 1999. 00:40 Tour de France a la voile program sportowy 00:45 Zone interdite program rozrywkowy 03:15 M6 music - teledyski ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Blankenese" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:25 "Galimatias" reż.Alexander Mackendrick, wyk.Tony Curtis, Claudia Cardinale, Sharon Tate, Robert Webber komedia obyczajowa USA 1967 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 12:45 Grand Prix Francji (trening) Formuła 1 relacja z toru Magny-Cours (na żywo) 14:15 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 "Barbara Wussow" We własnej osobie program dokumentalny 16:30 Alfredissimo! magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Droga serca" reż.Giuliana Gamba, wyk.Veronica Pivetti, Robert Atzorn, Jessica Trani, Mattia Sbragia film obyczajowy Niemcy/Włochy 2000 21:40 Tylko w ARD 22:10 Comedy Classics program kabaretowy 22:40 Prosto z Berlina magazyn informacyjny 23:10 "Telefon 110" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1995 00:40 Magazyn nocny 01:00 "Skorumpowani" reż.Claude Zidi, wyk.Philippe Noiret, Thierry Lhemitte, Grace de Capitani, Julien Guiomar komedia sensacyjna Francja 1984 02:40 Wiadomości 02:45 "Hawkins" serial kryminalny USA 1973 03:55 Quer - tydzień z Christophem Süßem magazyn informacyjny 04:40 Wiadomości 04:45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec program krajoznawczy ZDF 05:05 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Pełen dzbanek - codzienny serwis magazyn poranny 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Tour de France (Bergetappe Lannemezan - Plateau de Beille) Kolarstwo szosowe relacja (na żywo) 18:05 "Hotel na zamku Orth" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 "Leśniczówka Falkenau" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2002 20:15 "Detektyw" serial kryminalny Niemcy 2002 21:15 Klan Klitschków 21:45 Aspekty magazyn kulturalny 22:45 "Anglia!" reż.Achim von Borries spektakl teatru tv 00:15 Wiadomości 00:30 "Mit - plan - wizja" film dokumentalny 01:15 Wiadomości 01:20 "Uciekinierzy" reż.Francis Veber, wyk.Gerard Depardieu, Pierre Richard, Jean Carmet, Michel Blanc komedia Francja 1986 02:45 Wiadomości 02:50 Giełda 3sat magazyn gospodarczy 03:25 Wiadomości 03:30 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny (powt.) 04:20 Klan Klitschków (powt.) 04:50 Praktyka magazyn medyczny (powt.) 3SAT 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 09:45 "Eksploracja zasobów naturalnych i ochrona przyrody" serial dokumentalny 10:15 Beckmann talk show 11:15 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego magazyn krajoznawczy 11:45 Hobbyteka magazyn poradnikowy 12:15 quivive magazyn medyczny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Cosma Shiva Hagen Gero von Boehm spotyka magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 14:00 Hitparade magazyn muzyczny 14:45 "Café Hawelka" film dokumentalny 15:00 20 lat Greenpeace w Niemczech program ekologiczny 16:00 "Dzień w życiu przodka Germanów" film dokumentalny 16:30 "Szwajcaria" Szlaki wycieczek serial dokumentalny 17:15 Sztuka i rupiecie magazyn kulturalny 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 "Zwierzęta jako terapeuci" film dokumentalny 18:30 "Chciane dzieci" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Ostrzał z kosmosu" film dokumentalny 20:55 Wydarzenia na świecie magazyn korespondentów 21:30 Giełda 3sat magazyn gospodarczy 22:10 Wiadomości 22:30 "Niepokoje wychowanka Törlessa" reż.Volker Schlondorff, wyk.Mathieu Carriere, Bernd Tischer, Marian Seidowsky, Alfred Dietz dramat psychologiczny Francja 1966 23:55 Auto MA 2412 program rozrywkowy 00:20 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 00:45 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 00:50 Joe Louis Walker and The Bosstalkers Jazzfestival Bern 2001 koncert 01:45 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 02:20 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 02:50 Sztuka i rupiecie magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 03:20 Wydarzenia na świecie magazyn korespondentów (powt.) SAT 1 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "Star Trek 3 - W poszukiwaniu Spocka" reż.Leonard Nimoy, wyk.William Shatner, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan, Walter Koenig film SF USA 1984 22:35 "Pełny magazynek" reż.Stanley Kubrick, wyk.Matthew Modine, Adam Baldwin, Vincent d'Onofrio, Lee Ermey dramat wojenny Wielka Brytania 1987 00:50 Wiadomości 01:10 "Doktor Fitz" serial kryminalny USA 1997 02:05 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy RTL 2 05:20 Seriale animowane 08:00 "Pan i pani Smith" serial komediowy USA 1996-97 09:45 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11:35 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1988-93 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 Ale plama! program rozrywkowy 18:30 "Ranma 1/2" serial animowany 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Czysta gra" reż.Andrew Sipes, wyk.William Baldwin, Cindy Crawford, Steve Berkoff, Christopher McDonald thriller USA 1995 22:00 "Agent specjalny Alexa" reż.Joseph Merhi, wyk.Alex Cord, Pam Dixon, Lorenzo Lamaz film sensacyjny USA 1992 23:40 "Dylemat" reż.Eric Larsen, wyk.Thomas Howell, Sofia Shinas, Danny Trejo, Mark Melville film sensacyjny USA 1997 01:20 Wiadomości 01:35 "Destination Vegas" reż.Paul Wynne, wyk.Jennifer Sommerfield, Claude Duhamel, Richard Lynch, Robert Z Dar film sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1995 03:10 "Headless Body in Topless Bar" reż.James Bruce, wyk.Raymond J. Barry, Rustam Branaman, Jennifer MacDonald, Taylor Nichols film kryminalny (powt.) USA 1995 04:55 "The Jamie Foxx Show" serial komediowy 1996-2001 VOX 05:15 Antarktyda Bezchmurnie magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 05:55 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1985/92 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 10:25 "Ta cholerna miłość" reż.Carl Reiner, wyk.Bette Midler, Dennis Farina, Paula Marshall, Gail O'grady komedia (powt.) USA 1997 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial kryminalny (powt.) USA 1996/2001 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "Oni, ona i pizzeria" serial komediowy 1998/01 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Lody na patyku 3" reż.Boaz Davidson, wyk.Jesse Katzur, Zachi Noy, Jonathan Segal, Sibylle Rauch komedia Izrael/RFN 1981 22:00 "Cięcie" reż.Paul Raimondi, wyk.Costas Mandylor, Megan Gallagher, Casey Sander, Allen Cuter film sensacyjny USA 1995 23:55 Wiadomości 00:10 Noc z barokową operą Magazyn o północy - wydanie specjalne program muzyczny SuperRTL 06:00 Infomercials magazyn reklamowy 06:30 "Doug" serial animowany 06:55 "Pocket Dragon Adventures" serial animowany 07:25 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 07:55 "Thomas, mała lokomotywa" serial animowany 08:10 "Tiny Planets" serial animowany 08:20 "Dreamstreet" serial animowany 08:30 "Przygody Mumfiego" serial animowany 08:40 "Merlin, czarodziejski pies" serial animowany 08:50 "Bumpety Boo" serial animowany 09:00 "Maggie i dzika bestia" serial animowany 09:20 "Tommy i Oscar" serial animowany 09:45 "Dog City" serial animowany 10:15 "Opowieści z krypty" serial animowany 10:40 "Bracia Flub" serial animowany 11:10 "Bob Morane" serial animowany 11:40 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 11:55 Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 12:15 Mądrale jedzą tak magazyn dla dzieci 12:20 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 12:45 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 13:10 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 13:35 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 14:00 "CatDog" serial animowany 14:30 "Doug" serial animowany 15:00 "Nowe przygody Misia Puchatka" serial animowany 15:30 "Księga dżungli - dzieciaki" serial animowany 15:55 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 16:35 "Extreme Dinosaurus" serial animowany 17:00 "Bobry" serial animowany 17:25 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 18:00 "Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 18:25 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 18:50 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 19:20 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 19:50 "Doug" serial animowany 20:15 "The Princess And The Goblin" reż.Jozsef Gemes film animowany Węgry/Wielka Brytania 1991 21:45 "Tropikalna gorączka" serial komediowy Kanada 1993 22:40 "Szata zdobi człowieka" reż.Helmut Käutner, wyk.Heinz Rühmann, Hertha Feiler, Aribert Wäscher, Erich Ponto komedia Niemcy 1940 00:35 Infomercial magazyn reklamowy 03:05 Program nocny Arte 14:00 Absolut magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 14:30 "Rozwój" "O tym, jak z małp powstali ludzie" serial dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 15:15 "Ślad jedwabiu" "Trzy drogi do Samarkandy" film dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2000 16:15 "Cheerleaderki" serial dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 16:40 Album rodzinny magazyn familijny (powt.) 17:25 "Kto kocha, ten ma rację" reż.Matti Geschonneck, wyk.Iris Berben, Robert Atzorn, Sibylle Canonica, Ulrike Kriener melodramat (powt.) Niemcy 2002 19:00 Tracks magazyn muzyczny 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 Namiętność do flamenco 20:40 "Hannas Baby" reż.Diethard Klante, wyk.Johanna Klante, Heikko Deutschmann, Hans Peter Hallwachs, Renate Krößner dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 2002 22:15 "Letniskowa trylogia" (na żywo z festiwalu teatralnego w Awinionie) Carlo Goldoni reż.Jean-Louis Benoit, wyk.Jean-Claude Barbier, Jean-Claude Bolle-Reddat, Ninon Bretecher spektakl teatralny Francja 2002 23:25 "Tide of Empire" reż.Allan Dwan, wyk.Renee Adoree, George Dureya, George Fawcett film przygodowy USA 1929 00:50 "Sztalugi: Pompeje - freski z willi misteriów" film dokumentalny (powt.) Francja 2002 01:20 "Inseparables" - komediodramat, Francja 1999 reż.Michel Couvelard, wyk.Jean-Pierre Darroussin, Catherine Frot, Fabienne Babe, Sami Mouajila (powt.) BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Talking Movies 10:00 BBC News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Developing World 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Asia Today 12:45 World Business Report 13:00 BBC News 13:30 HARDtalk 14:00 BBC News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Talking Movies 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Asia Today 17:00 BBC News 17:30 HARDtalk 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Vespa The Bike's The star 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 21st Century English 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Correspondent 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Click Online 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Correspondent